


T͞w͢ist̨e͘d͏ ̕D͝i̛sne͟y NSFW

by Cutewarmachine



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Gore, M/M, Nsfw tale, Shameless Smut, Slow Sex, War, first I love you's, honestly this will only get kinkier, villains being romantic and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutewarmachine/pseuds/Cutewarmachine
Summary: NSFW!!! SMUT!!!!





	T͞w͢ist̨e͘d͏ ̕D͝i̛sne͟y NSFW

It wasn’t often that Marvin hung up his dresses for leather armor and put his magic away in favor of a dazzling iron sword. For as long as he had been under Anti’s roof, he had known the young man to be nothing but proficient in the delicate arts of magic so to see him in a suit of dark leather armour, an iron sword with a long curved and crudely elegant in the best way in the king’s opinion. Anti was in his own leather armor, the long spiked design was something he had personally chosen for this endeavour, they were planning on overthrowing a local township, and he had asked Marvin to join him. He assumed Marvin would take his right hand as always and use his magical gifts to ensure the tide of the battle would go his way, but the look wasn’t bad at all.

“Marvin,” Anti started, his voice uncharacteristically soft as he approached the armored man and looked him over, admiring his armour and the devilish gleam in his green eyes. “Armor suits you, though I find you look more… regal in your dresses.” He said, his voice smooth as he placed his left hand on his swords pommel. He didn’t dislike the items on him, but he didn’t favor them either. He preferred the dresses, they gave him the attention he deserved, the armor just lacked that, but the gleam in his eyes that deadly edge.. Fuck he was hooked. He had been fighting temptations with his want for affections from the young one but seeing as his mother had passed in the raid on his lone stronghold, he felt as if it was best to avoid giving the boy anything else on his plate. Even so, his armor just kept dragging Anti in, the look so foreign but welcomed nonetheless… how many times had he thought about him again-?

“Your Grace,” Marvin greeted, already bowing to the King, little to no attention being paid to his seemingly lost in thought self but instead to his spoken words and looks, a hand lifting to sit poise against his sternum, just as it always did, a ghost of a smile on pink lips and those green eyes sharp as his blade and tongue. “I thank you, I do enjoy my dresses, though I thought they might not give me the mobility I need with my blade, I can’t properly be your right hand without doing as much as I possibly can to ensure I match your lethality on the battlefield.” he purred, or was his voice always so cunning and gentle? It was hard to tell.

Marvin’s voice was so much like is other features, soft and delicate, a hint of teasing in it as he was always saying something that others would be punished for, though he never would. His body on the other hand was as rough as it was delicate. Years of training in both magics and blade had left him with decent muscle mass, he wasn’t too buff but he wasn’t so delicate he looked like a plush pillow. Anti knew from a chance encounter at a hot spring that he had muscles, even his thighs and calves. He was perfect, mastering magic and blade.. Anti couldn’t help but to admire him for it. The leather.. It only showed off those beautiful features of his, the high neck protecting his neck while a thick hood would hide his face. It wasn’t until then that Anti noticed the shoulder and arm guard on his right arm, he raised his brow in question before lifting it to inspect it, his lips pursed for a moment.

“Runes?” He asked, curious as he began inspecting the markings, they looked so uniform, curling up his right arm and appearing to be pitch black, they didn’t appear to be smudged either, almost as if that was his magic causing them to be glued to his skin- “Did your magic make these?” He asked, looking up to find Marvin nodding in response to both questions.That had to mean he was nearly as strong as him, the fact he could make the black appear on his skin.. That was something that took Anti years to obtain, and Marvin got it in nearly three to four years since he had been under his tutelage. This little witch was so much more powerful than he first seemed to be.

“Mother left behind scrolls for me to study from your teachings with her, I simply read them so I can be of my best use to you, my King.” Marvin answered, bowing as he said the title and not realizing that the King he was so devoted to was currently amazed by his magical and scholar prowess as well as intellect. “Though, I do have a request to ask of you, your Grace, my father.. My father is the lordship of the town we plan on attacking and.. If you would allow for it, I would like to be the one to strike him down.” the magician asked, his head moving to be held high, his eyes alight with magic and rage. 

The King mulled it over, on one hand he wanted to see to it that the bastard who cost him his loyal witch was wiped out in the most painful way possible, on the other he was craving to see that demented and deadly gleam in his eyes be carried out with that iron blade in a crude and vile gorey display of revenge. Both were means to an end, both would have the same end, one way or another, either way he was ready to have a pest taken care of.   
What did he really have to lose? Marvin was competent in his arts, he was educated in the ways of Anti’s practice since he was a mere boy and all of this would be child's play for him anyway, this would be a fuckin walk in the park for Anti either way.

“I would see no harm in allowing you this, though you know I wish to witness it I’m sure. I expect to see it done and I won’t have mercy on either of you at your request, should you see it in you to grant him mercy.” Anti said, voice bordering on stern as he realized he had yet to release the magicians arm. Once he noticed he gently let it go, only to admire the pretty shoulder guard he recognized as his mother's, she had worn that many times by his side when he would call upon her. It fit oddly well on his arm, almost as if it was meant to fit there.

“I expect no less from you, my King.” Marvin said, a hint of a smile gracing his features as he noticed a faint flushing on the other man's cheeks, did he make the King blush? It was rather.. Cute. “You seem to be a little flushed, Sir, are you feeling well?” he asked, innocent in tone but not in looks, he was actively letting that little smile show as he seemed to sense the source of the red tint was him.

“I’m simply excited at the notion of bloodshed, it’s been far too long.” Anti said, as if to brush off his very obvious blushing at the younger man’s looks and antics. “I’ll take my leave from you, and I expect to see you at my right side as your mother was, boy.” he practically growled out, back to being his ferocious self so easy, as if the leathers of his armor weren’t suddenly restricting him and a hot blush washing creeping up his very neck and cheeks as he walked back to his quarters, the door of the armor room closing on a very amused Marvin who simply went back to getting ready as he was told to when the war order was released.

  
  


Anti had barely made it back to his quarters and closed the door before his attention was dragged to the leathers that were giving him grief, his cock was far too hard from simply touching Marvin's arm and admiring those pretty fucking runes, that fucking shoulder guard and leather looked too good on the magician and he would be damned if he didn't indulge himself just a little. He started to push his armor down just enough to free his cock and take it in hand, closing his hand and finally letting his eyes fall shut. Now he began to work his cock over, he had locked the door with magic already so he simply just had to lose himself to the feel of his hand on his hard and aching shaft. He knew already that his cock was red and flushed over, as if he had been denied by the feeling of his cock rubbing against the leather… 

_ My King _

The sudden voice hitting him in the intimate moment made him freeze, his eyes opening before he realized it was his head, playing back the young man’s voice to him, it shouldn't make him twitch so hard in his grasp but it did, his cock so hard and leaking at the mention of his title from the younger's tongue....   
  What things could he do with his tongue? Was he skilled? He was Twenty... He had to have some kind of encounter, maybe he was still a virgin.. maybe.. maybe he was untrained to the ways of passion.

_ O-Oh.. My King... More, more please! _

A groan slipped past his clenched teeth as he tightened his fist and bucked into it as his mind unfolded the scene of him deflowering his beautiful little witch... fuck, was that an image, he would pay anything to see him naked under him, screaming his name, clenching on his cock, begging him to touch him and make him cum.   
 The King was barely aware of his release as he was so focused on his mind that he ended up over stimulating himself to the point of tears.

Fuck, that damn witch was far too attractive to be fair sometimes.

 

Once Anti had calmed down some he came out of his room once more, a scowl on his face nonetheless as he heard the normal hustle and bustle of his demons preparing and his witches ensuring they had all they needed, though the sight of Marvin leaning against of his war table was making the issue he had just taken care of want to come back but he soon noticed him making small changes, a mage moving a tad here, a demon moving over there, though he never touched the crown that signaled it was the king's position, he seemed to be ensuring that in some way he had coverage, demons to take arrows were close to the King, mage’s and witches at the back to prevent arrows and other airborne weapons from attacking him. It was making Anti remember the boys mother more and more as she often did that for him as well. It was rather nice to see he still had someone to watch his back when it came to plans like that.

“Marvin, adjusting some things?” he asked, tilting his head as his servants came to dress him in the cape and crown. He was clearly curious on what Marvin had saw that needed adjusting and he loved to learn the way he thought so he could have the foresight to not need adjustments in the future. “What did you see?” He asked, curious and moving to come up beside him, a ivory hand being spread out to press on the map as he overlooked the plans while waiting for Marvin to speak. 

“Well, I know how the town runs, like Mother did, and he expected me to follow him like a horse to water to pick up the sword and fight. Though I never wanted to be in his pathetic ranks to be used at all. I refuse to allow anyone to use me in such vulgar ways as he planned on.” He said, speaking as if to clear up any idea of wanting to show him mercy. He never planned on giving him mercy, nor did he think he deserves the slightest shred of mercy either. “I know you, my King, are nothing like my father and I respect you too much to even allow myself the passing thought that you would ever hurt me like that.” the way Marvin spoke seemed to make the thing he was getting at more apparent as was his desire to seek revenge. That monster had tried to do something to him and he wasn’t taking no for an answer as to how he would kill him.

“I see… what should we be wary of?” he asked, looking to Marvin and leaning in a little to read over his shoulder, he was very curious on how his mind worked. Despite the burning questions on the tip of his tongue, he needed to ask more questions. He needed this plan to be perfectly executed.

“They have defenses set up in houses, citizens that are charged with letting out sick prisoners to give us illness or rats, so I say keep demons in there so we can make a clear path, this way up the side farms, we can avoid spooking the livestock and even have the children in the ranks take the horses and all away so that we can take those as winnings… There are witches too, I’m sure I can persuade them.. If they join your ranks will increase with power..” Marvin started, gesturing to the locations and showing the route he was thinking would be best, then he looked over his shoulder to the King, a look of curiosity in his features as he waited for feedback, it was clear he didn’t wish to overstep his place. 

“I agree, I think that this would be the best course of action. Lessen the potential losses, it gives me more gains… I agree. I would like to continue to stay above losses and such.. They do not interest me. I want my ranks strong, my army strong and to be able to brutally annihilate the crown for what they did to me.. and to you.” the King said, looking deep into Marvins eyes before pulling away and walking around the table to observe it from all sides, conversing between normal conversations and then long ones with Marvin about strategy, though as the hour of the time to depart came, the King was leaving to the stable with a renewed longing in his chest.

 

The army had made their way to the town rather easily, their horses barely tired as they had just trekked through the dangerous terrain of their mountain side forests for the last two hours, all on the way to the township that had been at fault for the raid. The large black horses all snorting and stomping their hooves into the gravel and mulch from decaying leaves. Anti had been at the front of his army, a cold look in his eyes as he looked over the pathetic lower class that thought they could simply kill and take from him with no repercussions at all. It was so amusing that they thought they assumed they were safe. 

“Go, heed the plans, and I want every single person who will not bow to me to die a grotesque death, far worse than what they did to my Mage.” He barked, his voice carrying on the wind as his soldiers -his demons- poured out onto the pastures on horseback like the tide of the sea rushing to meet land, the sound of their war cry’s filling the air and before the people could prepare, the black army slammed into the town.

“Mages! At the ready, no one escapes.” He called, looking over his shoulder as the white horses in his ranks bolted to the perimeter, behind them large walls of thorns were erupting from the ground, curling and growing thick, all the way around the town in such a way that it seemed as if the thick brambles of Anti’s kingdom had grown there for decades. The King watched, his horse tossing its head and whinnying as he urged it to trot, starting it’s descent onto the fastly bloodying field, the people who had ran were being struck down and beside the King, Marvin was glaring at one building with so much hate there was the faintest flicker in the air like white hot fire from a forge was about to come into creation near him.

“Go, Marvin. Do not kill him before I get to watch.” He said, looking to him and watching as he nodded, the fire not once diminishing as he took off, his horse weaving and moving with such fluidity that it was mesmerizing a deep chestnut flash moving through the tides of battle. The King took his time approaching, the sword slowly being drawn from his sheath as he moved to go to his target, the barracks. He would either recruit or he would kill those youth. 

 

The battle itself is gruesome and bloody, the tides of battle were never kind. There were kids, bisected in the streets, women laid against stone walls and slowly bleeding out into the filth. Men and boys were limp, weapons close and it was clear that they had resisted, the town was quiet, save for the sobs of those who had pleaded for mercy or who had proudly came to the King’s side. New mages were loading carts with goods, all used for spells and magics, though the best things were the loud clashes coming from the center stronghold, Marvin had been in there a while and when he ripped the man out of the building by his hair he was laughing joyously.

“My King! I bring to you, the Bastard of the North! My father, the nonbeliever.” He said, voice loud as he got into his role, eyes bright despite the pain in his torso from his hits and the blows from his sword had left cuts into his arms and one on his cheek. “I do hope, I didn’t keep any of you waiting!”

The crowd of Demons and Mages cheered, laughing themselves as he tossed the ragged man into the mud, his green eyes seeking out his King, there was passion in his gaze, love in there as well, he craved to make his King proud.

“Marvin, you kept up waiting long enough, show us how you intend to punish the useless man for his crimes against my Kingdom and Crown.” Anti said, astride his now bloody blue roan stallion. He seemed amused, though he dismounted and went to come closer, inspecting the pathetic waste of human life that was the cause for the loss of his Marvin’s -when did he become his- mother. 

“But of course! I would never let someone who’s against the crown walk free!” Marvin said, voice still overjoyed and filled with glee as he looked down to the glove that had hid his runes and gripped his jaw tightly.

He begged for his son to have mercy on him, he begged for his son to turn on the evil King and protect him, after all he was the boy’s father! He was blood! He needed to protect that! But Marvin paid him no mind as he growled and began to observe him, tilting his head this way and that, peering deep into his father’s soul.

“Oh? Have mercy, Father?” Marvin asked, causing the crowd to bark and laugh, jeering until the King raised his hand and let out his own chuckle. He urged Marvin to continue, his eyes looking to the pathetic piece of shit who was sobbing now. “You didn’t have mercy on mother, you burned her. You didn’t have mercy on mother at home! You slapped her, left her cheeks bruised and her will broken. You never had mercy on me as a boy, so tell me, why should I have mercy on you? Why shouldn’t I grip onto your soul and tear it out of your pathetic body, I think that would be the most wonderful gift, especially for my King.” he said, laughing as the jeers of the demons grew hostile, the mages too, all understanding what he was insinuating and the King nodded, wholeheartedly hating this man before him for touching what was his.

“I think, his soul would look lovely in this, Marvin.” Anti said, his tone so innocent as he held up an emerald he had formed just in that second, smiling to the other with such a soft look, Marvin would’ve sworn that they were the only two there. “Go on, my dear. Make him pay, make it hurt. No mercy.”

Marvin didn’t have to be told twice, he already used his magic to hold hi m by the jaw and rip his soul out slowly. He giggled at the first screams, looking up to his King incredibly excited to finally have the chance to make him pay for all the wrong he did to him, to his mother, to his King. The crowd of Demons cheered, mages in awe at the power on display and the King, Anti was so proud of his little witch. It wasn’t long until the soul was extracted, and then bonded to the emerald his King was offering. The man’s husk of a body falling to the ground with a limp thud, the army cheering as the King gave him that gem, telling him to keep it and meet him back in his quarters for a discussion when they returned.

Marvin was all too happy to agree, after all, how long could he hide his feelings for him behind the guise of being faithfully dedicated to him.

 

The King had him pinned to the wall, a soft growl in his throat as he marveled over the gem that was his Witch, looking down at him with a grin as he leaned down and took a bite at Marvin's neck.... the reaction he got was like music to his ears, the soft shy moan, the little hitched breath... deflowering him would be oh so perfect. His greedy witch, always so eager to learn. The way Marvin killed his father, so slowly, so painfully, just like he had ordered had made it impossible to hold back from wanting to fuck him right there in the streets, but he had waited, waited until he had managed to pull the boy into his quarters. He had asked his permission, the honest answer to if he had wanted this and the boy had mumbled a soft yes, begging him for a mere kiss, but Anti would be giving him so much more.

“Hush, hush darling… Let me show you, let me show you all you need to learn. Let me teach you..” He murmured, softly calming the boy with a soft sweet kiss to his lips, ensuring he was pinned to the wall as he gently used the magic in him to press into Marvin as if to calm him, though a moan that would make a harlot blush was what was heard instead. The younger was blushing, but the way his green eyes looked shameless was enough to tell Anti that he adored it, that the magic was so purely euphoric that he couldn’t hold back from throwing his head back and baring his neck to his King as the second pulse of magic hit him. 

The boy was a mess already, a flush on his cheeks and sweet sounds leaving him as the King began to kiss and lick at his lips, so wishing to nibble on that delicate skin. So he did as he wanted, softly nipping as he began disrobing and kissing his pretty little magician until he felt him go slack against him. As he broke the kiss he looked down to his pretty little perfect body, bruises littering him from the battle and Anti couldn’t have his little rose feeling so hurt when he wanted to make him learn the ways his body could scream.

“Come, Chaton… let me lay you down and take the time to admire you..” Anti crooned, his hands sliding from the magicians bruises he had been idly tracing down to the swell of his ass, tenderly gripping the soft flesh as he pulled him close, enough to lift him and join their lips together once more in a heated and passionate kiss. 

The boy barely could focus on the kiss before he found himself being laid into the King’s bed, the soft furs tickling his bare back as he was laid down like he was the most delicate thing in the world and the King’s mouth began to move lower and lower, lips and teeth, even tongue mapping out the smallers body, a soft smile on his lips as he came to the tenting and straining prick that Marvin squeaked at being kissed. He was so cute.

“Now breath darling, did you want to stop?” Anti asked, panting already from the addictive taste of his skin. He tasted like fruit, even after leaving the battlefield. “I need an honest answer, because as much as I wish to fuck you darling, I can’t do so if you tell me a lie.” He continued, his hand so tender as it stroked his flushed cheek only to draw a whine from the boy, he wanted to be fucked, he needed his King, he had been wishing for too long and he could only hide his wishes for so long before someone else picked them up and stole his King away from him.

“P-Please.. Don’t stop, my King.. I.. I’ve wished for this for so long-” he whimpered, embarrassed that he was begging for something and Anti only hushed him with a kiss to his neck and a soft hand feeling up his exposed and slightly muscular chest, mapping out the bruises and crooning to him as he weakly thrusted his hips, pleading for attention to the straining cock he had hidden in those soft leather pans. “Please..” he begged once more, moving to lean up and kiss him, his inexperience showing as he tried to feel the same things that Anti had made him felt, so the King gently broke the kiss, softly whispering instructions to him, all of which Marvin committed to memory before he shyly tried it.

Anti nearly moaned at the innocent taste of the kiss, ensuring that he slowly guided him through it and feeling his own leathers grow far too hot for him to be comfortable in any longer, so he placed his perfect little witch’s hands on his armor, far too caught up in kissing him as he was, so luxuriously and so gently, it was too much. He couldn’t just break Marvin’s first real kiss to take off his clothes.

Marvin was quick to handle that for him though, deftly unfastening his armor and throwing it away as he greedily felt up his king, before he began to whine and break the kiss for smaller more frequent ones that led to whimpers and growls, strong hands pinning the smaller down so he could look down on his flushing companion. 

“Share my bed with me, Marvin…” Anti growled, it was a request, he didn’t want this to happen once, no, he wanted this to happen every single night, he wanted to fuck him stupid, fuck him brutally, and fuck him like he deserved to be fucked and touched for the for the first time, all the time, every night even. “Don’t leave my bed, please, gods, I can’t have you leaving my bed..” he continued, pulling back to look at the kiss swollen lips and the wide green eyes that just showed how much he wanted this.. Needed this.

“I won’t leave, I promise, A-Anti.. Please.. I want you to fuck me, please, m-my King.” Marvin begged, very much disliking doing so and feeling soothed by the soft hand in his hair and the gruff voice telling him it was okay, he didn’t have to beg for anything, if he so much as wished for it, he would give it to him.

Soon, between whispers and kisses, their pants had been removed, both of their cocks on display and both of them wet and leaking precum. Anti had leaned down to kiss Marvin’s cock, licking at the head and chuckling as Marvin keened, his back arching so beautifully. 

“Your cock, Chaton, tastes divine. Why don’t you taste mine, hm?” He crooned, kissing the crown of his cock once more before Marvin scrambled to be kneeling before him, looking at his large cock with wonder, his eyes moving to Anti before he cleared his throat and leaned down, gently pushing his brown hair behind his ear as he placed a kiss to the tip of his cock, slowly lapping at it before he closed his eyes and sighed at the taste, it was good to him and he wanted more, so he shyly wrapped his lips around the tip of Anti’s cock and began sucking and lapping at it, eager for more. Anti was almost ready to go into shock from his sudden licking and sucking, Marvin had no clue what he was doing to him, none at all. “That’s it, now look up to me darling, look up, that’s right, now come off my cock a moment Darling, I intend on fucking you and claiming your ass first, your mouth can clean me after I fuck my cum into you, alright darling? Now be a good boy and lay on your stomach, ass in the air for me, head on the pillow... “ He ordered, grinning when Marvin listened almost instantly.

He reached over and pulled out a small vial of oil, slowly dipping his fingers into it and smearing the oil over Marvin’s asshole, the soft pink calling to him so much as he began to prepare him, listening to the gasps and groans of Marvin with shock in his system at how beautiful it was to hear, Marvin was honestly so fucking gorgeous, so beautiful wrapped up in the black furs of his bed and the leaking cock that was swinging from side to side as he rocked back and forth in an attempt to get more and more from his King, so beautifully whorish that Anti just had to lean to kiss the fleshy globes of his ass.

The soft slow movements of his fingers slowly stretching him open and then the feelings that seemed to burst forth in his chest as he heard each little moan and whimper leave him, it was all so beautiful. Especially when Marvin could only whimper for more and more. It was delicious. Soon the lone finger became two, and the stretch made the boy whimper, this one more pained and Anti moved to soothe him, laying over him to kiss his shoulder softly as he crooned to him, wanting to keep him calm as can be so he didn’t jerk and tear himself, so he kissed and crooned all while telling Marvin he was such a good boy for him, that he would always be such a good boy, and the moans that responded to those statements caused more of them to fall from his lips. 

“My Chaton likes being called a good boy, huh?” Anti mused, slowly starting to thrust his fingers again and cooing him the whole time to keep him calm, though soon his asshole wasn’t clenching so bad and Anti figured he was ready for the real thing by the way that Marvin was spreading his legs and whimpering for him. “Don’t worry little one, I’ve got you. This may hurt, but I promise, it will feel so so good.”

With that, Anti lathered his cock in the oil and slowly went to push into Marvin, sighing gently as he wrapped an arm around him tenderly to move on of his witch’s hands to press against his belly, pressing it and listening to the moan Marvin let out as he felt his King’s cock all the way from his tummy. He was already trembling around his cock, so eager for more but so wound up he couldn’t take it. 

“A-Anti..” He whimpered, his mouth agape before he felt the King start to slowly roll his hips and begin to shallowly thrust, wanting to do more but still very much aware he was taking his precious boy’s virginity and that he should make this a treasured experience, sex that was filthy could wait, Anti needed to make Marvin his, to where only his touch and his cock made him go crazy. “I-I… ohhh fuck!” Marvin mewled, his back arching and he was pulled back by Anti, the fleshy globes of his ass were resting against his King’s thighs and groin, the King’s thick cock deep in him as his rough hands slowly began to feel him up, going as low as to jerk him off for a moment while the other moved up to play with the pert pink nipples that  were hardened by the chill in the air.

Marvin had began to bounce gently back on his cock and a mewl that was far too loud made Anti chuckle, having to do nothing but soon making him look down at the belly bulge from his cock and watching as he started drooling like he was a starving man at the feast. It was so beautiful to see him drooling and a mess from that sight alone before Marvin turned his head, silently asking for a kiss from Anti and getting his wish, the hands tenderly cupping his throat and hip of the boy as he was kissed like he was the most valued gift in the world. 

“A-Anti… I.. I.. I love you..” He mumbled, halting the kiss and feeling the King grin against his lips softly before he nodded, stroking his throat before the hand was lifted to his cheek. 

“I love you too, my Queen.” he breathed, watching with wonder as the boy practically quivered from the term, Anti slowly began to grind his cock back into him, kissing and nipping at his soft shoulders and neck as Marvin helped as much as he could until they both found their release, his cock spurting his cum deep inside of Marvin as he watched his lover reach orgasm from his words of adoration alone and shoot his own load onto the furs, but Marvin didn’t pull off, instead he sat back more firmly, whining so gently until Anti moved them to lay on the clean side of the bed.

“You should allow me to clean you.” Anti murmured, letting the haze clear before he spoke, but he couldn’t help but to laugh at his little witch’s antics as he threw a blanket over them and pressed back more. “Marvin, darling…”

“Call me Queen… I liked that.” Marvin responded turning to share a sweet kiss before he laid back in the furs, his eyes closing. 

“My Queen, I must clean you up, please allow me..” Anti crooned before Marvin began to tenderly press his cock as deep as he could and giggled before pulling out to turn over, pressing his naked body against him before shaking his head, the soft kisses starting again.

“No, I don’t want to be clean, I want to remember this… I want to remember you.” he mumbled, kissing him between words and then holding his hand to his chest. Marvin had finally fessed up to his affections, he didn’t want to move, it only made him happy when his King pulled him close and purred into his ear gently.

“I don’t plan on letting you go, mon amour.” Anti whispered to him, though those were the last words heard before sleep claimed them both.


End file.
